


Sweet Tooth

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Celebrities, F/M, Nic&Norman's, No Walkers, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Stranger Sex, Sweet, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: NORMAN CHECKS OUT THE SWEETS STORE NEXT TO NIC&NORMAN'S AND DECIDES TO SEE HOW SWEET THE OWNER TASTES





	Sweet Tooth

Carrie moved around her small shop making sure everything was in place for their grand opening this afternoon. After years of hard work and stress, her little dream was finally real. She had her own sweet shop. Anything and everything you can imagine from candy sweets to cupcakes and more. Everything aside from some of the candy was all home made by her and her family. They had all been into cooking and amazing recipes that she picked up the bug too and had loved it ever since.

 

She put her hands on her hips and looked around, just perfect. The only thing that was wrong was her first and only employee had yet to show up for work. It wouldn't have been an issue except the growing line outside the shop waiting for her to open. She pulled out her cell phone and dialled Megan but no answer and it was time.

 

"Okay, Carrie you can do this." She said to herself and put on a smile as she opened the door. "Welcome everyone!" She stepped back and they came pouring in. She quickly moved behind the counter, happy that it was open but she knew it was going to be a long day.

 

*

 

Norman walked down the street, the hot sun already making him sweat and he had only been outside for just a moment. What he needed was something cold, a drink or ice cream. Something to cool him off. He remembered that the new Sweets shop was opening today and he wasn't far from it. His own store was right next to it so he stopped and opened the door to go inside.

 

He whistled as he heard yelling inside the stop. Peeking his head in seeing about 50 people wanting service and he couldn't spot anyone working. He stepped in and stayed close to the front door, the shop its self was amazing. Filled with sugar on every shelf he could see. 

 

"If you all would just work with me I'll get to each of you!"

 

Norman looked towards the voice, a beautiful woman was behind the counter with people handing her things to ring up and throwing money at her. He noticed her hair first it was very black but every time she moved he could see streaks of purple too. He looked all around but it seemed as if she was the only one working. 

 

He quickly moved through the crowd of people, ignoring curses and glares and he opened the small door that lead behind the counter. The woman shot him a glare until he turned to the crowd, "next customer!"

 

Between him and her, they managed to get most of the crowd under control. Moving as fast as they could to help everyone. After helping the last person Norman sighed deeply and leaned against the back counter, arms crossed over his chest. "First day huh?"

 

The woman turned to him, "yeah it was supposed to go easy but my employee didnt show up today and I got swamped. Thanks for the help."

 

Norman couldn't stop looking at the curve of her lips when she spoke, "it's not a big deal, was the same with my place next door but I actually had people to help me."

 

She smiled, "yours is the one next to me?"

 

He nodded, "yeah opened a month or so ago but I heard about this place opening and Ive got a bit of a sweet tooth."

 

She let out a small laugh, "yeah so do I, gotta be careful that I don't eat as much as I can when I'm in here. I'm Carrie by the way, thanks for the help."

 

Norman groans inwardly, thinking about how sweet her lips would taste after eating something from this place. Sweet and sticky just like candy. Without thinking about it he leaned forward and kissed her. Licking into her mouth with hit tongue, his hands coming up to hold her face.

 

He could feel her hands on his hips and he was pulled back into himself. Letting her face go like she was a hot oven and he had accidentally touched it, "fuck I'm so sorry, not sure why I did that."

 

Carrie was breathless, eyes a little hooded and she could still taste him on her lips. "Uh, wow."

 

Norman was blushing like crazy now, people don't just kiss strangers like he had just done, "I'm really sorry."

 

Carrie looked around and realized that everyone had left and it was just the two of them together. Her entire body was on fire, little licks of heat going between her legs just from one simple kiss. She stepped forward and let her hands rest on his slim hips before sliding up his stomach and up to his chest. Feeling the muscles tense and harden under her touch.

 

"Kiss me again."

 

Norman didn't waste a moment, just grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her into him. His lips finding hers and drinking her down, their tongue sliding like snakes all over each others. He moaned out loud this time and pushed her back into the counter. One of his legs slipping in between hers until they were split wide for him.

 

"Wait..wait," he whispered and rested his face against hers.

 

"Something wrong?"

 

He chuckled, "not sure, just don't want to push myself on you."

 

Carrie let her hands slide from his chest down to the button on his jeans, a quick flip of her hand and it was undone, seeing his dark happy trail leading into his jeans. She bit her lip and let the tips of her fingers slip under the band of his boxers, already feeling the soft skin of his blunt head.

 

"Oh, shit."

 

Carrie moved her fingers lightly, brushing over his slit. "I want this, really bad."

 

Norman let his head drop between his shoulders, just the tips of her fingers were on him and he already felt like he could come at any second. Each time his body would jump because her finger swirled the pre-come all over his slit.

 

"I want it too but this might be a bad time."

 

"Why a bad time?" Carrie asked, leaning in to suck on his neck.

 

"God, because the store is open and because we just met and fuck, you don't even know my name." He was breathless as she continued to kiss up his neck, the most sensitive part of his body not including his cock.

 

"Then tell me your name and I'll close the store, problem solved."

 

He growled, "name is Norman."

 

Carrie licked a long line up to his ear before sucking on it, getting half drunk from the sounds he could make. Soft mewling sounds deep in his throat. "You get the door and I'll get the blinds."

 

Norman nodded and grabbed the set of keys she handed him, quickly pulling the door closed and locking it, flipping the closed sign over and the small blinds on the door. He turned to see her closing the last of the window blinds. The way she had to reach up to grab them, he could see the dimples in her lower back.

 

She turned and looked at him looking back at her. He grinned and came at her, quickly putting his arms around her and pulling her against his body. Grinding his hips into her hard, letting her know he wanted to be there. She gasped and lifted her leg higher up on his hips, he grabbed it and hoisted her up, her legs locking around him.

 

"Here?" he asked, looking around for the best place.

 

Carrie grinned and jumped down, grabbing his hand and leading him around the counter to where all the toppings for the ice cream were. She lifted the hem of his shirt up and he lifted his arms, together taking his shirt off and tossing it to the counter. She leaned in and sucked on his nipples, her hands playing over the muscles of his chest and abdomen.

 

Norman groaned, putting his hands into her hair, moaning every time her teeth scraped against his nipples. He let one hand go to the back of her body, feeling around for the zipper on her dress and unzipped it until he fell down her body. Leaving her in only a light pink thong. He pulled on her hair and she stopped kissing on him long enough for him to take her mouth again. One of his hands going between her legs.

 

"Ah, Norman!"

 

Norman growled when she said his name on a moan like that, "God girl, say it again." He begged and let his fingers slip under her thong and find her already dripping wet for him.

 

Carrie was panting, his expert fingers rubbing her juices all over the place, "Norman, please.."

 

"You are soaked aren't you, lets have a taste huh?" Norman dipped one of his fingers inside her and swirled it all around to gather enough wetness before he pulled it out. Putting it up to his nose to smell her before letting his finger slide in between his lips. "Fuck yeah, you are good."

 

Carrie's body was shaking seeing him taste her that way, "I want to do something, lay down for me."

 

Norman grinned and kicked off his pants and his boxers and laid down on the clean floor behind the counter. He watched her head get something and came back to him, "whatcha got there?"

 

Carrie smiled and knelt down, a cup of warm chocolate syrup in her hands, "wanna show you how bad my sweet tooth can get."

 

Norman's body bucked, his cock leaving a wet spot on his stomach. "Show me girl."

 

Carrie tipped the cup so it dribbled chocolate syrup on his chest, landing on his nipples and sliding down his stomach. He groaned at the warmth and watched it slide down towards his cock, the puddle on his nipples draining to the hollow of his neck. Next she let it drip over his cock.

 

"Oh God, that's a little warm. Come lick it off me baby."

 

Carrie smiled and went directly for his cock. Flattening her tongue and licking up his shaft, tasting him and the chocolate. She looked up and saw him looking down at her with wide eyes, his mouth wide open and biting his lip.

 

"Fuck, you look so good like that."

 

She smiled and sucked his cock into her mouth, stealing any other words he may have wanted to say. He was very big but she managed to take him all the way into her mouth until the tip of his cock brushed the back of her throat. 

 

"I can feel the back of your damn throat..Jesus," Norman moaned and let his hand pull on her hair, guiding her back and forth on his cock. Letting her take him deep and not feeling her choke almost made him come, "lick the rest off me so you can ride me."

 

He watched Carrie let his cock slip from her mouth and lick up the chocolate trail up to his nipples and to his neck. His whole body on overdrive as she licked him clean before she straddled him. One leg on each side of his body, her breasts on his sticky chest she leaned down to kiss him.

 

"Ride me Carrie, please ride me," Norman begged and gripped her thighs hard, pushing up into her so he slid through her wetness and she moaned for him, "I know how good you're gonna be when you do it, show me."

 

"That mouth of yours is gonna make me come already."

 

Norman chuckled, "oh, don't you worry. It will." He wiggled his tongue at her, doing the exact thing he was going to do between her legs.

 

Carrie moaned at his words and sat his cock up, sliding it between her legs slowly. Hearing him moan was worth the wait as she teased the both of them. "As much as I love to watch as I tease you, it's also teasing me."

 

Norman grinned and sat up to kiss her, letting his hand go to his cock and help her slide him in. "Oh..." he moaned when he felt her tight heat closing around him. Kissing her deeper as she sat on him until their bodies were connected. "So tight...Jesus, you're so tight."

 

Carrie nodded and moved her body. Grinding against him, feeling him touch every part of her body when she moved. The way his hands tightened on her thighs, the way his breath exploded out of his lungs whenever she moved.

 

"Fuck, you're so big."

 

Norman growled and gripped her hard before turning her over so her back hit the hard floor and he was perched over her. His large body splitting her legs wide, he pulled one of her legs and pushed it up the length of his arm. Ensuring that he would go deep this way, he began to move. Watching her face each time he thrusted.

 

"Norman.."

 

He nodded, "I know baby, gonna make you come real hard for me." He pulled back his body and slammed in hard, forcing her body to move across the floor. He pulled her back and put her other leg over his over arm so he could kneel and get more room.

 

The moment he pushed back in she screamed and gripped at the counter to hold herself in place, "harder Norman, feel so close already."

 

"I know girl, I can feel you tighten around me," he groaned and let his thumb move from her hips to her clit, rubbing it just the right way to make her scream.

 

"Right there Norman, please make me come!"

 

Norman could feel it creeping up his spine, waiting for the precise moment to hit him, he could feel her contracting. Something even his body couldn't ignore, no matter how hard he tried to concentrate the second she came around him he was done for.

 

"Yes!!" Carrie moaned and screamed her orgasm into his neck. 

 

"Fuck, you feel so good I can't stop it baby..." Norman groaned as he came hard, every muscle in his body tensing. His pace slowed as he came down, hips still pumping slowly until she collapsed under him. He fell on top of her, one arm keeping him from crushing her. He pushed the stray hair from her eyes, "wow, now that's what I call a sweet tooth."

 

Carrie grinned, "yes it was, might have to hire you to help me more often."

 

Norman kissed her, "I think that's a good idea, gives me more time to get a taste of you."


End file.
